Processors are provided Special Function Registers (SFRs) that allow a processor to access control/configuration/status information for a particular peripheral device such as a Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART), a Serial Port Interface (SPI), etc., or other resource To interface with each of these peripherals, or resources, the processor need only address the SFR associated with that peripheral device in order to provide configuration information, status information, control information, etc. for that particular peripheral device or to communicate with that particular peripheral device to forward information thereto or retrieve information therefrom so as to, for example, activate that peripheral device. One such product that utilizes SFRs to communicate with peripheral devices is a C8051 manufactured by Cygnal Integrated Products, the present assignee. The problem that exists with current products is that the processors have a finite address space for SFRs and, as such, are limited in the number of SFRs (and, as a result, resources/peripherals) that can be addressed and, thus, facilitated.